


Your days are like pages, the chapter unread; you have to keep turning, your book has no end.

by madly_fucked



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madly_fucked/pseuds/madly_fucked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry jest na pozór spokojnym i przeciętnym nastolatkiem, który po prostu kocha książki. Kocha też herbatę, która jest zawsze miłym towarzyszem dla jego lektury. Pani Darcy - której zdążył już skraść serce - zawsze częstuje go filiżanką, gdy przychodzi po jakieś nowe książki do przeczytania. To dlatego z chęcią zgadza się pomagać jej w bibliotece podczas wakacji. I nie chodzi tu nawet o pieniądze.<br/>Louis jest samotnikiem, który w książkach odnajduje przyjaciół. Litery zastępują mu dźwięki, których nigdy nie słyszał. Tuż przed wakacjami jest zmuszony przeprowadzić się z rodziną do nowej miejscowości, w której nie potrafi się odnaleźć. Biblioteka szybko staje się jego ucieczką.<br/>Co się stanie, gdy pewnego dnia ich drogi się skrzyżują?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rozdział I

Nienawidził się spóźniać. Nie znosił, gdy czas był jego przeciwnikiem. Nie chciał zostawiać po sobie złego wrażenia i nie chciał przede wszystkim, żeby ktoś myślał, że mu nie zależy. To już był drugi raz w tym tygodniu, kiedy zaspał. Pani Darcy była bardzo wyrozumiałą kobietą i nie przejmowała się tym za bardzo, ale nadal nie sprawiało to, że Harry czuł się z tym mniej źle. Przyśpieszył więc, oddychając głośno przez nos. Poprawił pasek od torby, który ześlizgiwał mu się z ramienia z każdym krokiem. Jego kondycja niestety nie należała do najlepszych, więc mimo to, że biblioteka nie znajdowała się aż tak daleko, to dotarł na miejsce całkiem porządnie zdyszany. Wziął kilka głębszych oddechów, by uspokoić swoje szybko bijące serce i chwycił za klamkę masywnych drzwi wejściowych.   
Już kiedy tylko przekroczył próg, szeroko się uśmiechnął widząc Panią Darcy siedzącą za biurkiem z pobłażliwym wyrazem twarzy.   
\- Dzień dobry, proszę Pani! – powiedział donośnie, zbliżając się do jej biurka, a uśmiech na jego twarzy równał się z radością w jego głosie, mimo że nadal lekko sapał. – Przepraszam za spóźnienie, obiecuję, że to już ostatni raz – oparł dłonie o swoje kolana, pochylając się do przodu i ponownie biorąc kilka głębokich wdechów. Chyba będzie musiał popracować nad tą swoją marną kondycją.   
\- Nie szkodzi, Harry, i tak nie ma ruchu z rana – uśmiechnęła się do niego delikatnie, ale jej ton głosu zdradzał, że była rozbawiona tym, jak bardzo chłopak musiał się zmęczyć biegnąc tu. – Herbatki?   
\- Z Panią zawsze – uśmiechnął się szeroko, a w jego policzkach pojawiły się małe dołeczki. Kiedy Pani Darcy wstała ze swojego miejsca i ruszyła w kierunku małej kuchni, by przygotować gorący napój on przeszedł na drugą stronę biurka i stanął przy krześle, na którym siadał od tygodnia, odkąd tylko zaczął tu pracować. Postawił swoją torbę na blacie i zaczął z niej wszystko wyciągać. Na biurku pojawił się notes i długopis, oraz gruba książka, którą aktualnie czytał. Z westchnieniem opadł na krzesło i uwolnił swoje włosy z koka, którego zrobił rano. Były lekko poplątane i pokręcone i sięgały mu poza ramiona, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Przeczesał je palcami i przerzucił część grzywki na lewą stronę. Lubił je. Sprawiały, że nie wyglądał tak dziecinnie, gdy miał jeszcze piętnaście lat i każdy rozpływał się nad tym jak uroczo wygląda z niesfornymi loczkami na głowie. Teraz miał lat osiemnaście i chciał wyglądać dojrzalej. Zatopił się w krześle, opierając się tak, aby było mu wygodnie i z uśmiechem spojrzał na Panią Darcy, która pojawiła się tuż obok niego z dwiema filiżankami herbaty. Odebrał od niej jedną z nich i wziął głęboki wdech, rozkoszując się zapachem. Lubił takie poranki. Połączenie specyficznej woni starych książek z cierpkim aromatem napoju były jednym z jego ulubionych.   
\- To co dzisiaj mamy w planach? - zapytał pełen entuzjazmu, co dla innych mogło wydawać się przesadne. Przecież jedyne co kojarzyło się z pracą w bibliotece, to okropna nuda. Jednak Harry od zawsze był na swój sposób dziwny i inny.  
\- Och, to co zwykle, układanie książek i przygotowanie listy - odpowiedziała kobieta, sięgając po skrawek papieru, który odrazu podała chłopakowi. Harry pokiwał jedynie głową, śledząc tytuły książek zapisane na kartce. Sporo ludzi wolało przyjść na gotowe, niż błądzić samemu między regałami w poszukiwaniu tego, czego potrzebowali. Dlatego wpadali na dosłownie kilka sekund, przekazując to czego szukają i na kiedy, a Harry zajmował się całą resztą. Potem ponownie przychodzili na kolejne kilka sekund, by owe książki odebrać. I tyle było po nich widać. Chłopakowi jednak to nie przeszkadzało. Lubił przechadzać się między półkami wyszukując dla nich książek. Często sam znajdował przez przypadek jakieś ciekawe, warte uwagi i przeczytania.  
\- Czyli niewiele - mruknął z zawodem, zapijając to kolejnym łykiem herbaty. - Znów będziemy mieli więcej czasu, żeby sobie poplotkować - oznajmił z uśmiechem, na co Pani Darcy zaśmiała się tylko dobrodusznie i poklepała go po ramieniu. Harry westchnął cicho i odstawił filiżankę herbaty, chwytając swój notes i długopis. Wstał i postanowił zabrać się do pracy. Mimo, że ich miasto nie było duże, to biblioteka cieszyła się sporymi rozmiarami i przytulnością. Cały parter był zapełniony regałami, a przy oknach znajdowały się stoliki oraz fotele, dla osób, które chętnie tu zostawały, uciekając na moment od świata. Na pierwszym piętrze także było pełno półek, ale był także bardziej rozbudowany kącik, z którego często korzystała grupka miłośników wieczorów z poezją.   
Harry podszedł do wózka, którego używał, gdy miał wiele książek do zebrania i na którym znajdowały się te już zwrócone, czekające na powrót na swoje miejsce. Położył na nim także swój notes z długopisem, a na samą górę listę życzeń, jak lubił ją nazywać.  
Ruszył przed siebie, spokojnie pchając wózek i przyglądając się pierwszej książce, którą miał odłożyć. 

"Chemia Organiczna. Wydanie siódme. P.Y. Bruice." 

Zdziwiony zaśmiał się pod nosem. Sądził, że jeżeli chodziło o te sprawy, to każdy korzystał z internetu, a nie z biblioteki. Wzruszył jednak ramionami i zaczął iść w kierunku sekcji naukowej, szukając kategorii chemicznej i litery B. Kiedy tam dotarł chwycił opasły tom i zaczął wodzić palcami po grzbietach książek, szukając dla niego właściwego miejsca. Uśmiechnął się. Naprawdę lubił to robić.

____

 Popołudnie zbliżało się szybkimi krokami. Siedział z Panią Darcy, sączył sobie spokojnie swoją już drugą herbatę i słuchał jej historii. Nie była młodą kobietą. Nie dawno obchodziła swoje pięćdziesiąte urodziny, z okazji czego poczęstowała go kawałkiem ciasta, gdy tylko zajrzał po kolejne książki. Traktowała go trochę jak swojego wnuka, bo swoich nie miała. Ale lubił to i lubił ją. Była przemiłą kobietą, z którą można było porozmawiać na każdy temat.  
Pokiwał głową, przyznając jej rację, gdy nagle drzwi biblioteki otworzyły się i powolne kroki zaczęły odbijać się od ścian cichym echem. Głowa Harry’ego odrazu odwróciła się w stronę zbliżającej się osoby z szerokim uśmiechem. Była to pierwsza żywa dusza tego dnia, poza nimi oczywiście, która przekroczyła próg tego budynku i nie potrafił ukryć zadowolenia. To zawsze oznaczało jakąś krótką pogawędkę. Uważnie śledził wzrokiem jak niski chłopak z rozwichrzonymi brązowymi włosami i okularami na nosie szedł w ich stronę. Był drobny i wydawał się strasznie kruchy. Miał delikatne rysy twarzy i niepewny uśmiech malujący mu się na ustach. Wydawał się przyjazny.  
Harry już otwierał usta, by się przywitać, bo szatyn był wystarczająco blisko, kiedy tamten tak po prostu skinął głową na powitanie i znikł bez słowa między regałami, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie słodki zapach perfum unoszący się w powietrzu. Nastolatek nawet nie był pewien, czy nieznajomy chłopak na nich spojrzał. Harry zmarszczył brwi, odrazu zerkając ma Panią Darcy. Miała na ustach swój przyjazny uśmiech, jednak nie uszło jego uwadze to, że było w nim coś jeszcze. Smutek. Wpatrywała się jedynie w miejsce, gdzie sylwetka gościa znikneła jej z oczu. Harry odchrząknął, chcąc zwrócić jej uwagę.  
\- Kto to był? - zapytał, zniżając ton głosu i przez sekundę przenosząc wzrok w stronę półek, nadal ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.  
\- Och, to Louis – odparła. - Przychodzi tu dość często. Biedny chłopak. Przeprowadził się niedawno i wydaje się strasznie samotny – poinformowała go, nadal z tym swoim uśmiechem zabarwionym smutkiem. Pani Darcy miała to do siebie, że czasem przejmowała się czymś, bądź kimś zbyt bardzo dla jej własnego dobra. – Przesiaduje tu czasami całe dnie.  
\- Och – wymamrotał Harry, zerkając w stronę regałów z książkami, jak gdyby mógł zobaczyć przez nie i spojrzeć na Louis’ego. – Porozmawiam z nim – dodał jednak po chwili ochoczo, podnosząc się ze swojego miejsca i przywołując na swoją twarz promienny uśmiech.  
\- Harry, kochanie, zaczekaj – przeniósł swój wzrok na starszą kobietę, gdy ta chwyciła go za rękę, przyciągając w swoją stronę. – Wątpię, żeby Ci się udało. Louis nie słyszy – wyjaśniła, a uśmiech Harry’ego zmalał. Och.  
\- Och – powiedział na głos, ponownie opadając na swoje krzesło. Przez moment tępo wpatrywał się w blat biurka, a tysiąc myśli zalało jego głowę. Zrobiło mu się przykro.  
Szatynowi na pewno nie było łatwo. Przeprowadzka, nieznane miasto, obcy ludzie. I fakt, że był – cóż- głuchy. Nawet nie wyobrażał sobie, jakby czuł się na jego miejscu. Słyszeć wszystko to, co go otaczało było dla niego czymś naturalnym. Przygryzł wargę, przeczesał swoje włosy palcami, a jego wzrok padł na notatnik i długopis leżące przed nim.  Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i chwycił je w dłonie.  
\- Proszę się nie martwić, mam pomysł – powiedział, posyłając Pani Darcy najbardziej pewny uśmiech na jaki było go stać. – Zrobi nam Pani herbaty?


	2. Rozdział II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry jest na pozór spokojnym i przeciętnym nastolatkiem, który po prostu kocha książki. Kocha też herbatę, która jest zawsze miłym towarzyszem dla jego lektury. Pani Darcy - której zdążył już skraść serce - zawsze częstuje go filiżanką, gdy przychodzi po jakieś nowe książki do przeczytania. To dlatego z chęcią zgadza się pomagać jej w bibliotece podczas wakacji. I nie chodzi tu nawet o pieniądze.  
> Louis jest samotnikiem, który w książkach odnajduje przyjaciół. Litery zastępują mu dźwięki, których nigdy nie słyszał. Tuż przed wakacjami jest zmuszony przeprowadzić się z rodziną do nowej miejscowości, w której nie potrafi się odnaleźć. Biblioteka szybko staje się jego ucieczką.  
> Co się stanie, gdy pewnego dnia ich drogi się skrzyżują?

Uśmiech pojawił się na jego ustach, gdy po raz drugi przeczytał swój ulubiony fragment powieści. Nie potrafił sobie tego odmówić. Ilekroć wracał do tej książki, zawsze czytał go kilka razy. Po prostu lubił się nim rozkoszować. Tak jak lubił siedzieć tu, w miękkim fotelu, tuż przy oknie z promieniami słońca wpadającymi do środka i muskającymi jego twarz. W ostatnim tygodniu nie miał zbyt wiele czasu dla siebie, ze względu na to, że musiał zajmować się swoim młodszym rodzeństwem. Dopiero teraz zrozumiał jak bardzo mu tego brakowało. Tego odcięcia się na moment od otaczającego go chaosu. Uwielbiał czytać i kochał bibliotekę, jednak nie tylko ze względu na ilość książek. Chodziło raczej o ciszę i spokój jaki panował od zawsze w bibliotecznych czterech ścianach, gdzie było to czymś normalnym, wręcz naturalnym. To sprawiało, że nie czuł się tak obco i nie na miejscu. Czuł się swobodnie. Czuł się częścią czegoś. Czuł, że tu pasował.   
Dokończył ostatnie zdanie na stronie i delikatnie przewrócił kartkę. Nie dotarł nawet do połowy następnej, gdy poczuł dotyk na ramieniu i wzdrygnął się wystraszony. Nie lubił jak ktoś go tak zaskakiwał. Wolał po prostu, żeby ludzie w inny sposób zwracali na siebie jego uwagę. Na przykład pokazując mu się na oczy, a nie zachodząc go od tyłu i przyprawiając prawie o zawał serca.    
Przekręcił głowę, by spojrzeć na osobę, która przerwała mu czytanie i pierwsze co rzuciło mu się w oczy, to kręcone, długie włosy i uśmiech pełen skruchy. Och, nie. Wiedział już co go czeka i czuł, że dłonie zaczynają mu się pocić. To było takie niezręczne, kiedy ktoś próbował z nim rozmawiać, a on nie mógł wydusić z siebie ani jednego słowa. Ani usłyszeć czegokolwiek.   
Zrobił się niespokojny i spięty.   
Chłopak, którego wcześniej zauważył za biurkiem usiadł naprzeciwko niego nadal z przyklejonym uśmiechem do ust. Otworzył notes i zaczął w nim coś pisać. Louis zmarszczył brwi, średnio rozumiejąc o co chodziło nieznajomemu. Wzruszył jedynie ramionami i z ulgą wrócił do lektury, skupiając się tylko na niej. Jednak nie dane było mu przeczytać nawet trzech zdań, gdy chłopak z długimi włosami wepchnął mu swój notes wraz z długopisem pod nos.   
-  _''Hej, jestem Harry! Co czytasz?''_ – na papierze widniało kilka tych wyrazów napisane zgrabnym charakterem pisma. Louis przygryzł wargę i spojrzał niepewnie na Harry'ego znad okularów.  
- _"Louis. Książkę." -_ odpisał szybko i odłożył notes na stół. Nie do końca wiedział jak ma się zachować. Na swój sposób zachowanie nastolatka wydawało mu się miłe, ale skoro chłopak przyszedł przygotowany, z notesem i z długopisem, to musiał wiedzieć, że Lou jest głuchy. A on nie potrzebował niczyjej litości. Za dużo osób mu ją okazywało, gdy był młodszy. On po prostu chciał być traktowany jak reszta.  
- _"No tak, książkę. Ale jaką?" -_ prześledził słowa wzrokiem i przekręcił oczami. To nie tak że był chamski. Zawsze był spokojnym i miłym chłopakiem, tylko po prostu nie był zbyt ufny. Na jego zaufanie i sympatię trzeba było sobie zapracować.  
-  _"Ciekawą."_  - kiedy tylko oddał notes Harry'emu, odrazu zauważył jak chłopak zaczął się w niego wpatrywać z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, a jego uśmiech odrobinę zmalał. Ale nie poddawał się. Już po chwili ponownie przekazał notes, wiercąc się na krześle niespokojnie.   
-  _"A jaki ma tytuł?"_  - Louis westchnął. Nie wiedział czemu, ale nagle jego dobry humor wyparował. To nie było tak, że nie doceniał starań chłopaka. Wydawał się nawet przyjazny. Po prostu odkąd się tu przeprowadził zaczął częściej miewać gorsze dni. I to czasem nawet bez konkretnych powodów. Nie radził sobie najlepiej z obcymi dla niego ludźmi i nowym otoczeniem.   
-  _"Potrzebujesz czegoś konkretnego? Bo jeśli nie, to chciałbym dokończyć tą książkę."_  - odpisał szybko, oddał notes i nie zwracając dalszej uwagi na Harry'ego powrócił do swojej lektury. Kątem oka zauważył jak chłopak jeszcze coś pisze, ale kiedy dotarło do niego, że szatyn postanowił na dobre go zignorować, wyrwał kartkę i odchodząc zostawił ją na stole. Louis nie sięgnął po nią. Postanowił sobie, że zrobi to dopiero, gdy skończy czytać. 

____  


Harry opadł na krzesło z głośnym westchnięciem i zrezygnowaniem wymalowanym na twarzy.   
\- Niech Pani nie robi tej herbaty - zwrócił się do Pani Darcy, która patrzyła na niego z iskierkami radości w brązowych oczach. - Nie przyda się - mruknął niepocieszony.  
\- Spokojnie - kobieta poklepała go delikatnie po dłoni. - Daj mu trochę czasu, Harry - poradziła i uśmiechnęła się ciepło. Pokiwał jedynie głową, starając nie brać sobie tego wszystkiego za bardzo do serca. Bo przecież to nie było nic wielkiego, prawda? Każdy mógł mieć gorszy dzień. Mu one także czasem się trafiały. Zresztą nawet nie znał tego chłopaka. Czemu miałby się przejmować?  
Chwycił swoją książkę i otworzył ją w miejcu, w którym skończył. Poprawił się, żeby było mu wygodniej i zatopił się w lekturze. 

____

Zdjął okulary i przetarł twarz dłońmi. Piekły go już oczy i zaczynała boleć głowa. Uznał więc, że najwyższy czas, żeby wracać do domu. Zamknął książkę, wstał leniwie i przeciągnął się, żeby rozruszać zastygnięte mięśnie. Jego wzrok spoczął na wyrwanej kartce, leżącej nadal w tym samym miejscu. Prawie o niej zapomniał. Z westchnięciem sięgnął po nią i spojrzał na sam dół, gdzie znajdowała się ostatnia odpowiedź Harry’ego.  
\- _''Och. W porządku, miłego czytania, Louis. Mam nadzieję, że mi kiedyś o niej opowiesz ;)''_ – przygryzł wargę i pokręcił głową. Jednak mimo to, bez dłuższego zastanowienia włożył skrawek papieru, między strony książki, zabierając ją ze sobą.  
Kiedy opuszczał budynek biblioteki, zerknął przez ułamek sekundy w stronę Harry’ego, który siedział pogrążony w swojej własnej lekturze. Jego długie włosy opadały swobodnie, zasłaniając połowę twarzy, ale był niemal pewien, że zauważył drobny uśmiech błąkający się na ustach młodego chłopaka.


	3. Rozdział III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry jest na pozór spokojnym i przeciętnym nastolatkiem, który po prostu kocha książki. Kocha też herbatę, która jest zawsze miłym towarzyszem dla jego lektury. Pani Darcy - której zdążył już skraść serce - zawsze częstuje go filiżanką, gdy przychodzi po jakieś nowe książki do przeczytania. To dlatego z chęcią zgadza się pomagać jej w bibliotece podczas wakacji. I nie chodzi tu nawet o pieniądze.   
> Louis jest samotnikiem, który w książkach odnajduje przyjaciół. Litery zastępują mu dźwięki, których nigdy nie słyszał. Tuż przed wakacjami jest zmuszony przeprowadzić się z rodziną do nowej miejscowości, w której nie potrafi się odnaleźć. Biblioteka szybko staje się jego ucieczką.   
> Co się stanie, gdy pewnego dnia ich drogi się skrzyżują?

Głośny śmiech rozniósł się echem po dużym pomieszczeniu, a oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się, gdy uświadomił sobie jaki dźwięk właśnie z siebie wydał. Jego ręka w ekspresowym tempie wystrzeliła w górę, zasłaniając usta z plaskiem. Pani Darcy także się zaśmiała, jednak z większą gracją, kręcąc tylko głową rozbawiona.  
\- Przepraszam! - jęknął chłopak, śmiejąc się już o wiele spokojniej.  
\- Nie ma za co, Harry - starsza kobieta poklepała go uspokajająco po ramieniu. - A teraz sio, koniec tych pogaduszek. Czas zabrać się do pracy - ponagliła go, machając dłonią, jakby odganiała natrętną muchę.  
\- Tak jest! - podniósł się szybko, salutując jej z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Uwielbiał tę kobietę. Dlatego bez zbędnego ociągania ruszył w stronę wózka i sterty leżących na nim książek.  
Dzień jak co dzień.  
Wszedł między regały, cicho nucąc pod nosem. Miał dziś wyjątkowo dobry humor. Nie wiedział jednak czy to przez za dużo cukru w herbacie, którą wypił z rana, kawałek zjedzonego ciasta, czy po prostu przez to, że się dobrze wyspał. Zbliżał się koniec drugiego tygodnia jego pracy w bibliotece, a on od ostatniej wpadki nie zaspał i nie spóźnił się ani razu, tak jak obiecywał. Więc to też było takim jego małym zwycięstwem.  
Kiedy usłyszał, że drzwi wejściowe się otwierają, wystawił głowę zza półki, przy której stał, aby zobaczyć kto to. Do środka weszła jakaś kobieta z dwiema dziewczynkami, prawdopodobnie swoimi córkami, które o czymś dyskutowały uśmiechając się przy tym.  
Och. Czyli nie Louis. Harry uśmiechnął się mimo to, wmawiając sobie, że wcale nie jest zawiedziony tym faktem. Bo czemu miałby być? Szatyn nie zjawił się ani razu już od tygodnia. I póki co, ich pierwsze spotkanie było także ich ostatnim. Nawet nie byli znajomymi, więc naprawdę, nie miał powodu.  
Nastolatek zajął się na powrót odkładaniem książek na ich pierwotne miejsca. Nie było ich aż tak dużo, ale każda z nich była z innego gatunku i to nie ich ilość kosztowała go tyle czasu, tylko chodzenie z jednego końca biblioteki na drugi i z powrotem. Oczywiście mógłby je od razu posegregować, żeby zaoszczędzić sobie kłopotu, ale nie widział w tym sensu, skoro i tak nie miał wiele do robienia tego dnia. Oprócz dobrego humoru rozpierała go także energia, więc nie pogardziłby dodatkowymi zadaniami, aby zająć czymś swoje ręce.  
Odstawił ostatnią książkę, uśmiechając się do siebie, a następnie poprawił koka, który zaczął się psuć i w wyniku czego pojedyncze pasma włosów zaczęły z niego uciekać, okalając mu twarz. Wrócił do miejsca, gdzie zostawił wózek i zaczął wracać w stronę biurka. Jednak w połowie drogi dwie dziewczynki, które widział wchodzące kilka, czy może kilkanaście minut temu, podeszły do niego i uśmiechnęły się.  
\- Cześć! – przywitała się jedna z nich z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach, na co Harry automatycznie także się uśmiechnął. – Jesteś Harry, prawda? – zapytała, a on na moment zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się skąd ona mogła to wiedzieć. Pokiwał głową i już otwierał usta, by zadać nurtujące go pytanie, kiedy druga dziewczynka, która zresztą była niemalże identyczna, odezwała się, nie pozwalając mu dojść do słowa.  
\- Ja jestem Phoebe, a to Daisy! – przedstawiła się i razem ze swoją siostrą zachichotała. – Przyszłyśmy oddać książki naszego brata i pożyczyć jakieś dla siebie. Pani Darcy i mama powiedziały, że nam pomożesz – oznajmiła wpatrując się w niego bystro. Pokręcił głową i zaśmiał się. Były przeurocze.  
\- Jasne, chodźcie – powiedział i bez zastanowienia wyciągnął w ich stronę dłonie, które one chwyciły, nawet przez moment się nie wahając. – Jakie książki lubicie? – zapytał, prowadząc je w stronę działu dziecięcego i młodzieżowego. Tam na pewno znajdzie coś odpowiedniego dla wieku tych małych istotek.  
\- O księżniczkach i księciach! I o smokach! – odpowiedziała entuzjastycznie Daisy, która szła po jego lewej stronie. Chociaż nie był pewny, czy to faktycznie była ona. Dziewczynki były prawie nie do odróżnienia i wyglądały na takie, które z chęcią wykręcały numery z zamianą miejsc.  
\- O czarodziejkach! – odparła na to, druga, prawdopodobnie Phoebe, ciągnąc radośnie jego prawą dłoń i podskakując. Zaśmiał się. Były naprawdę słodkie.  
\- Hm, napewno coś się tu znajdzie – pokiwał głową z zadumą, gdy w myślach już układał listę lektur, które mogłyby z pewnością zainteresować bliźniaczki. Co prawda, gdy Harry był w ich wieku nie czytał takich książek, bynajmniej nie o księżniczkach i czarodziejkach, ale bywanie częstym gościem biblioteki i teraz pracowanie w niej miało swoje plusy.  
Stanął przed regałem, gdzie jeszcze nie tak dawno rzuciła mu się w oczy jakaś książka z różową okładką i chyba słowem ‘’księżniczka’’ w tytule. Przeskanował wzrokiem kilka pozycji i uśmiechnął się, gdy zauważył całą serię pod tytułem ‘’Klub Tiary’’. Podszedł bliżej, by przypatrzeć się tytułom i ledwo powstrzymał się przed triumfalnym krzykiem, gdy znalazł to, co wydawało się niemalże idealne. Sięgnął po nią szybko i z zadowoleniem wręczył ją Daisy.  
\- Księżniczka Daisy i olśniewający smok – przeczytała powoli, marszcząc brwi i skupiając się na ciągu literek, jednak gdy tylko sens wypowiedzianych przez nią słów do niej dotarł, uśmiechnęła się szeroko i głośno pisnęła. Przytuliła do siebie książkę, a jej oczy świeciły się z podekscytowania. – Dziękuję, Harry!

____

Chłopak podniósł się, zabierając dwie puste filiżanki z blatu biurka i posyłając uśmiech Pani Darcy, wyniósł je do małego pomieszczenia z czajnikiem, zlewem i małą szafką. Była to ich prowizoryczna kuchnia. Nie była luksusowa, ale do przygotowania czegoś ciepłego do picia nadawała się w sam raz.  
Po wizycie bliźniaczek i ich mamy, starsza kobieta zrobiła im herbaty i wciągnęła Harry’ego do rozmowy na temat jej własnego rodzeństwa i historii z ich dzieciństwa.  
Teraz jednak, kiedy herbata się skończyła, musiał wrócić do pracy. Wychodząc z kuchni, podszedł więc do stosu książek, które zostały przyniesione przez te dwie urocze istotki oraz ich mamę i chwycił pierwszą z brzegu. Zmarszczył brwi. Nie było w niej nic nadzwyczajnego, naprawdę. Jego uwagę zwrócił po prostu wystający skrawek znajomej kartki spomiędzy stron. Wyciągnął ją delikatnie i spojrzał na zapisaną na niej treść. Uśmiechnął się. Niemal od razu rozpoznał swoje pismo. Była to krótka wymiana zdań między nim a Louisem sprzed tygodnia. A więc szatyn ją zachował!  
Harry instynktownie odwrócił kawałek papieru na drugą stronę i uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Louis mu odpisał.  
\- _'’Czemu sam jej nie przeczytasz? Sądzę, że jest raczej warta polecenia. Wtedy możemy o niej porozmawiać. Jestem chory, więc nie wiem kiedy będę w bibliotece, ale miłego czytania. P.S: 07871798120’’_ – przeczytał tych kilka słów, a tysiąc myśli zebrało mu się w głowie. Szatyn podał mu swój numer, dobrowolnie. Zadbał o to, żeby mieli kontakt. Żeby mogli porozmawiać, czy raczej popisać... i och. Nagle coś sobie uświadomił. Uśmiechnął się czule. To Louis był tym starszym, najlepszym pod słońcem, troskliwym i wspaniałym bratem, o którym bliźniaczki tak radośnie opowiadały podczas ich wycieczki pomiędzy regałami pełnych książek.

____

Harry już od kilku minut wpatrywał się w migający wskaźnik na swoim telefonie. Nie miał pojęcia co mógłby napisać. Nie chciał, by szatyn pomyślał o nim jako nachalnym i żeby pożałował swojej decyzji. Albo pomyślał, że nastolatek na siłę próbuję się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. Znaczy, tak, Harry chciał go poznać, wydawał się przyjazny i lubił książki, tak jak on sam, ale nie chciał narzucać swojej znajomości. Chciał dać mu wybór. Westchnął i zdecydował się na napisanie prawdy.  
  
_Do: Louis_  
 _(11:53)_  
 _Masz bardzo urocze siostry, wiesz? ;) I dziękuję za numer._  
 _Harry._  
  
Odłożył telefon na biurko po wysłaniu wiadomości i spojrzał na Panią Darcy, czytającą gazetę. Cieszył się, że nie miała nic przeciwko używania telefonu podczas pracy. Oczywiście tylko wtedy, gdy robił to z umiarem. Podczas wakacji i tak jego przyjaciele byli zajęci sobą i odpoczynkiem. Niall wybrał się do Irlandii, by odwiedzić rodzinę, a Liam postanowił pozwiedzać inne kraje. Nie pisali ze sobą tak często, jak podczas roku szkolnego. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go dźwięk wibracji i z drobnym uśmiechem sięgnął po telefon.  
  
_Od: Louis_  
 _(11:57)_  
 _Uroczo męczące. Daisy zachwyca się książką, którą jej znalazłeś, a Phoebe ciągle mówi o Twoich włosach i o tym jak bardzo chciałaby je uczesać. Uznaj to za formę przeprosin za moje ostatnie zachowanie :)_  
  
Roześmiał się, lecz prawie od razu przygryzł wargę, gdy dotarło do niego jak to musiało wyglądać dla osób trzecich. Nie wydając już dźwięku, lecz nadal się uśmiechając, odpisał.  
  
_Do: Louis_  
 _(11:59)_  
 _To nadal urocze! Może kiedyś jej pozwolę ;) Przeprosiny przyjęte i wracaj szybko do zdrowia, a ja idę czytać ;)_  
  
Pani Darcy miała rację. Wystarczyło dać mu trochę czasu.


	4. Rozdział IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry jest na pozór spokojnym i przeciętnym nastolatkiem, który po prostu kocha książki. Kocha też herbatę, która jest zawsze miłym towarzyszem dla jego lektury. Pani Darcy - której zdążył już skraść serce - zawsze częstuje go filiżanką, gdy przychodzi po jakieś nowe książki do przeczytania. To dlatego z chęcią zgadza się pomagać jej w bibliotece podczas wakacji. I nie chodzi tu nawet o pieniądze.  
> Louis jest samotnikiem, który w książkach odnajduje przyjaciół. Litery zastępują mu dźwięki, których nigdy nie słyszał. Tuż przed wakacjami jest zmuszony przeprowadzić się z rodziną do nowej miejscowości, w której nie potrafi się odnaleźć. Biblioteka szybko staje się jego ucieczką.  
> Co się stanie, gdy pewnego dnia ich drogi się skrzyżują?

Louis z reguły nie był kimś, kto szybko żałował swoich decyzji i zachowania względem innych. Życie nauczyło go tego, by wszystko dobrze przemyśleć, zanim coś zrobi. By rozważyć plusy i minusy każdej sytuacji, aby potem nie ponosić większych konsekwencji swoich czynów, niż byłoby to w rzeczywistości warte. Oczywiście zdarzały się wyjątki. Takim wyjątkiem okazał się Harry, chłopak z szerokim uśmiechem i przyjaznym nastawieniem. Jeśli miał być ze sobą szczery, to zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie potraktował go najlepiej tamtego dnia w bibliotece. I dość szybko tego pożałował, bo leżąc chory w łóżku miał sporo czasu, by wszystko przemyśleć i przeanalizować całą sytuację jeszcze raz. Nastolatek chciał po prostu porozmawiać. Nie o nim, nie o jego głuchocie i nie o tym, jak bardzo mu współczuł, tylko o zwykłej książce, którą Lou czytał. Tak po prostu. Chciał podzielić się swoją pasją do czytania, którą wyraźnie dzielili. A Louis, będąc Louisem, z góry założył coś innego i kompletnie błędnego. To dlatego chciał to naprawić. To dlatego zapisał swój numer na tej kartce papieru. Bo przecież co miał do stracenia?  
Przeciągnął się, by rozruszać swoje obolałe mięśnie i szczelniej nakrył się kołdrą. Nie znosił być chory. A wszystko przez to, że chciał być dobrym synem oraz bratem i zaproponował, że zaopiekuje się chorą Fizzy. Teraz sam skończył z zapaleniem płuc i bolącym gardłem.  
Wtulił twarz w poduszkę i westchnął. Umierał z nudów. Na ogół nie miał zbyt ciekawego życia, było raczej aż do bólu normalne i przeciętne – bynajmniej na tyle normalne, na ile może być z taką ilością rodzeństwa – ale to już była przesada. Od tygodnia nie wychodził z domu.  
Kątem oka spojrzał na telefon leżący na szafce nocnej i przypomniał sobie wczorajszą, krótką wymianę zdań z młodszym chłopakiem. Zrezygnowany leniwie po niego sięgnął.  
  
_Do: Harry  
(13:17)  
Puk puk._  
  
Przekręcił się na plecy, kładąc telefon na swoim brzuchu i zasłonił ramieniem oczy, próbując powstrzymać uśmiech cisnący mu się na usta. Co on w ogóle wyprawiał? Choroba naprawdę mu nie służyła. Ponownie westchnął i zaczął wybijać jakiś przypadkowy rytm swoimi palcami o obudowę telefonu. Kiedy poczuł wibrację, podniósł go, zerkając spod swojego ramienia.  
  
_Od: Harry  
(13:20)  
Kto tam? ;)  
  
Do: Harry  
(13:21)  
Ja._  
  
Odpisał szybko i ponownie odłożył go w to samo miejsce, pozwalając mu spoczywać ekranem w dół, wpatrując się beznamiętnie w sufit. W takie dni, jak ten, ta wieczna cisza go dobijała. Tak. Był do niej przyzwyczajony, w końcu był taki od urodzenia, ale czasami patrząc na swoje roześmiane siostry pragnął, by móc przynajmniej raz usłyszeć ich dziecięcy śmiech. By dowiedzieć się jak brzmi głos jego mamy. By móc rozkoszować się melodią swojej ulubionej piosenki; chociaż czy piosenką można było nazwać sam tekst?  
Jednak zawsze wtedy powtarzał sobie, że może to lepiej, że nie słyszy od urodzenia. Nie miał za czym tęsknić. Bo nie można tęsknić za czymś, czego nigdy się nie miało, prawda? Można pragnąć, ale nie tęsknić.  
Delikatna wibracja wyrwała go z zamyślenia.  
  
_Od: Harry  
(13:25)  
Jaki ja?  
  
Do: Harry  
(13:26)  
Znudzony ja._  
  
Głośno wypuścił powietrze przez nos, tym razem odkładając telefon na swoją spokojnie unoszącą się i opadającą klatkę piersiową. Miał kiepskie poczucie humoru. W sumie to chyba wcale go nie miał. Jasne, potrafił rozśmieszyć bliźniaczki, czy nawet czasem innych członków rodziny, ale czy to w ogóle się liczyło? Phoebe i Daisy śmieszyło dosłownie wszystko. A reszta, cóż, to jego rodzina.  
Przez chwilę pozwolił sobie rozkoszować się przyjemnym uczuciem, jakie wywołał ruch telefonu w miejscu, gdzie biło jego serce, zanim odczytał wiadomość.  
  
_Od: Harry_  
_(13:28)_  
 _Hahaha, hej, jak się czujesz, Louis? ;)_  
  
_Do: Harry_  
 _(13:30)_  
 _Okropnie. Nie widać? Właśnie z nudów opowiedziałem jakiś beznadziejny żart!_

Przetarł swoją twarz dłońmi, już po raz drugi próbując powstrzymać ten głupi uśmiech, który za wszelką cenę chciał pojawić się na jego ustach. Chyba miał gorączkę. Bo z jakiej racji miałby uśmiechać się bez powodu?  
  
_Od: Harry_  
 _(13:32)_  
 _Hej, nie prawda! Ja się śmiałem ;)_  
  
_Od: Harry_  
 _(13:32)_  
 _Hej, Louis, wiesz ile waży niedźwiedź polarny? ;)_

_Do: Harry  
(13:33)  
Nie... Ile?  
  
_ Szatyn zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się w jakim kierunku zmierzała ta rozmowa. Przez myśl przeszło mu, że może Harry znalazł jakąś książkę przyrodniczą i zamierzał zasypać go różnymi ciekawostkami i faktami z życia zwierząt, co w sumie nie wydawało się takie tragiczne, biorąc pod uwagę to, że nie miał lepszego pomysłu na rozrywkę. Kiedy tylko przyszła odpowiedź, od razu spojrzał na wyświetlacz, nie wiedząc czego się spodziewać.  
  
_Od: Harry  
(13:35)  
Wystarczająco by przełamać pierwsze lody! Hahaha! :D  
_  
_Do: Harry_  
 _(13:36)_  
 _Jesteś beznadziejny ;’)_

Wtulił twarz w poduszkę, a jego ramiona zaczęły trząść się ze śmiechu. Poczuł jak robi mu się cieplej, a twarz pokrywa się rumieńcem. Definitywnie miał gorączkę. Tak, to na pewno to.

_Od: Harry_  
 _(13:37)_  
 _I tak wiem, że się śmiałeś ;)  
_  
Uśmiechnął się, wzdychając. Harry wcale nie musiał tego wiedzieć. I wcale nie musiał wiedzieć, że nagle ten dzień przestał wydawać się taki okropny.  
  
_Do: Harry_  
 _(13:38)_  
 _Może ;) A tak na serio, to ile on waży?_


End file.
